Captain America (Avengers: United)
Captain America is a playable character in Avengers: United. Captain America was one of the first six characters revealed alongside Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye and Black Widow. Captain America is a Gadget User, who uses interactables as bouncing points for his shield. Biography In World War II, patriotic solider Steve Rogers recipient of the Super Soldier Serum became the living symbol of freedom, Captain America. Left for dead while frozen in ice, the star-spangled hero with an indestructible shield awoke years later to continue his never-ending battle for liberty. Role in the Story Captain America has been hiding in Wakanda for two years. When the Guardians came to warn him about the upcoming threat, Steve Rogers must emerge from hiding and stop Thanos from getting the Infinity Stones. Powers and Abilities * Master Martial Artist * Expert Marksman * Master Spy * Shield Mastery * Master Tactician * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Stamina * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Agility Combat Characteristics Basic Attacks * Heroic Punch [ L ] Captain America jabs the opponent. * Shin Slam [ Back + L ] Captain America kicks the opponent’s shin. * Power Swing [ Forward + L ] Captain American swings his shield at the opponent. * Low Jab [ Down + L ] While crouching, Captain America punches the opponent’s feet. * Hammer Fist [ M ] Captain America swings his fist down at an arc. * Knee Charge [ Back + M ] Captain America charges forward with his knee. * Middle Kick [ Forward + M ] Captain America kicks the opponent in the stomach. * Uppercut [ Down + M ] While crouching, Captain America swings his shield upwards. * Roundhouse [ H ] Captain America performs a roundhouse. * Shield Bash [ Back + H ] Captain America steps back and charges forward with his shield, resulting in a ground bounce. * Shield Smash [ Forward + H ] Captain America smashes the opponent with his shield, resulting in a ground bounce. * Shield Sweep [ Down + H ] Captain America trips the opponent with his shield. Air Attacks * Downwards Chop [ L ] While airborne, Captain America chops the opponent. * Captain Kick [ M ] While airborne, Captain America kicks the opponent with both feet. * Shield Strike [ H ] While airborne, Captain America bashes the opponent’s head with his shield. Throws * Captain America grabs the opponent throws him over his shoulder. Combo Attacks * Super Soldier [ L, L ] Captain America jabs the opponent with one hand/then with the other. * War Veteran [ L, L, M ] Captain America jabs the opponent with one hand/then with the other/and lastly pulls out his shield and spins twice, the last spin being a sweep. * Sentinel of Liberty [ L, M ] Captain America jabs the opponent with one hand/then swings his shield down at an arc. * Symbol of Peace [ L, M, H ] Captain America jabs the opponent with one hand/then swings his shield down at an arc/ and lastly charges forward with his shield, resulting in a hard knockdown. * Inspiration [ L, H ] Captain America jabs the opponent with one hand/then performs a flip kick, launching the opponent. * Determination [ Back + L, M ] Captain America kick the opponent's shin/then kicks the opponent in the stomach. * Civil War [ Forward + L, H ] Captain America swings his shield at the opponent/then he spins and performs a reverse roundhouse. * America’s Hero [ Forward + L, H, H ] Captain America swings his shield at the opponent/then he spins and performs a reverse roundhouse/and lastly performs another’s roundhouse. * World War II [ Down + L, M ] While crouching, Captain America jabs the opponent leg’s twice. * First Avenger [ M, M ] Captain America swings his fist down at an arc/then spins and brings the opposing fist down too. * Born Leader [ M, M, H ] Captain America swings his fist down at an arc/then spins and brings the opposing fist down too/and lastly swings his shield upward, allowing for a free hit or combo. * The Captain [ Back + M, H ] Captain America charges forward with his knee/then he kicks the opponent upwards. * Kamikaze Kick [ Forward + M, M ] Captain America kicks the opponent in the stomach/then with the other. * Few Decades Late [ Forward + M, M, H ] Captain America kicks the opponent in the stomach/then with the other/and lastly performs a frontflip, resulting in a hard knockdown. Special Moves * Shield Sling - 'Captain America tosses his shield as a short range projectile. ** The Meter Burn version has the shield hits a second time on the rebound. * '''Shield Bash - '''Using his shield, Captain America charges forward, knocking the opponent back. ** The Meter Burn version has Captain America hit the opponent again, knocking them further. * '''Trick Shield - '''Captain America tosses his shield downward, and it bounces upward. ** The Meter Burn Version calls the shield back down, resulting in a ground bounce. * '''Air Takedown - '''Captain America snatches his jumping opponent and slams them onto the ground. ** The Meter Burn version makes the opponent bounce off the ground when slammed. * '''Air Shield Sling-' Captain America is able to perform Shield Sling while airborne. * 'Reflection - '''Captain America goes into a stance. This stance allows his shield to reflect projectiles. * '''Rolling Toss - '''Captain America rolls forward and grabs onto the opponent. He then throws them on the other side of the stage. Character Trait * '''Defensive Prowess - '''Captain America raises his shield up as it starts glowing red, white and blue; making his shield attacks do more damage and every time he blocks a melee attack, the opponent gets damage reflected onto themself. Super Move * '''American Justice - ' Captain America charges at the opponent with his shield. If he gets the opponent, a cinematic occurs. He releases a volley of punches before knocking the opponent back with his shield. He then runs to the opponent and knock them upwards. After that, he jumps and throws the opponent back down. He then ends the Super Move by stomping on the opponent. Unlockable Moves * 'Sliding Shield - '''Captain America throws his shield across the ground. The Meter Burn version calls the shield back, popping the opponent up. Adds Sliding Shield. * '''Patriotic Circles - '''Captain America spins around, hitting the opponent twice and ends by knocking them down. The Meter Burn version replaces the knockdown with an uppercut. Adds Patriotic Circles. * '''Rising Shield - '''Captain America charges upward with his shield. The Meter Burn Version has him throw the opponent back to the ground. Replaces Air Takedown. * '''Air Shield Slam - '''While airborne, Captain America can dive downwards with his shield, pushing the opponent away. Adds Air Shield Slam. Additional Details Character Select Screen: * When both characters are ready, he backhands the opponent with his shield. In game: * Intro: ** When he speaks first, he walks onto the arena and takes his shield off his back; (the opponent says their line); then he scoffs while holding his shield as he says his second line. ** When he speaks second, he lands onto the stage with a parachute and later takes it off; (the opponent says their first line); then he says his second line as he goes into a fighting stance with his shield out; (then the opponent says their second line). * When he wins a round, he either crosses his arms or salute. * Clash Win: He performs a front flip and smashes the opponent with his shield. * Outro: Cap says "You didn't stand a chance." before holding his shield in the air in a heroic fashion. Ending Even though Captain America defeated Thanos, that didn’t stop his criminal record. Due to an unfortunate turn of events with General Ross, Cap and his team had retreat. They couldn’t hide in Wakanda with the government gaining suspicion, so they hid in an abandoned Underground Avengers Facility. After recovering from the events, Captain America forged his own team: The Secret Avengers. (Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Luke Cage, Spider-Woman and Moon Knight. Dialogue ''Main Article: Dialogue Skins All New, All Different '''Rarity: Common When Steve Rogers was restored to his natural age, he chose one of his closest and most trusted allies to take up his shield. Now he's back with a new shield and a new mission! Effects * Cosmetic Changes The Avengers Rarity: Common After being discovered by S.H.I.E.L.D., Captain America is ready and willing to continue doing his job as a hero. Donning a new costume designed for him by S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve Roger joins the Avengers in the conflict against Loki and his forces. Effects * Cosmetic Changes Winter Soldier Rarity: '''Uncommon ' Captain America donned this suit when he continued to complete missions for S.H.I.E.L.D. But then he discovered The Winter Soldier, a closer villain to him than he thought. Effects * Cosmetic Changes The First Avenger '''Rarity: '''Uncommon' ' After being deemed unfit for military service during World War II, Steve Rogers volunteered for a top research project that transformed him into Captain America. He donned this costume while he continued battling the forces of HYDRA. Effects * Cosmetic Changes The Captain '''Rarity: '''Rare' After giving up the role of Captain America, Steve Rogers is tracked down by Falcon, Nomad and D-Man in order to take up the shield again. Steve decides that he will instead adopt the new identity of The Captain. Effects * Cosmetic Changes Infinity '''Rarity: '''Rare''' Ever since Civil War, Captain America was forced to go into hiding in Wakanda with his team. After discovering the Coming of Thanos, he must emerge from hiding and fight alongside Tony once more. Effects * Cosmetic Changes Category:Avengers: Infinity Category:Marvel Category:Heroes Category:Salt-Grainz Category:Tonipelimies